Black Out
by ASteadfastHeartofGold
Summary: The black blood acted like wine on her, he thought this was a blackout in this case…So maybe now he could finally speak his true mind without the fear of rejection…MakaxSoul One-Shot! x3 Rated for drug referance. Insane!Black Blood!Maka. Review, maybe?


I do not own Soul Eater. Another SoulxMaka one-shot. AHAAA I need to write something longer than a one-shot already. 

--

The fight was over….

Crona had taken her hand, and Maka was laughing as she shook it.

"Alright! So I guess we can relax now, So—" Maka said, turning to him. But stopped…With her eyes becoming the way they had been if she used Soul Perception. She clenched her head in her hands and suddenly busted into laughter. The same cackling from before…When she was under the black blood's influence.

"O-Oi! Maka!" He ran to her, only to nearly get punched in the face after a quick stand up on the insane meister's part. Which a quick dodge helped him avoid.

"H-Hey, you…." Crona let out. Soul turned his direction to her then dodged another punch. "Yeah?" He said, loud enough so she could hear him over the evil laughter bellowing in the background.

"Wh…What's wrong with her?" She stuttered, scared for her new friend. Soul turned his glance to her. "She's just. High….off of black blood."

"Like someone on wine? I've seen my Mom do that before…"

"…Exactly." Soul spoke, remembering Sid in health class mention that if you drank too much, you'd blackout and not remember what happened before. Why it was called a blackout. He looked at Maka as she started tripping over her own feet laughing. " Scythe boyyy! Scythe boooyyy! I wanna have some fuuuun!" She spoke as her head bobbled up and down. After a quick thought, Soul braced himself as if he was about to run. "Crona…Go elsewhere."

"H-Huh?" She spoke, an ever-more questioned look coming to her face. Soul's glare became narrowed. "Get away…!" Crona could feel the darkness in his tone and quickly crawled across the floor to a far-off catacomb beneath Shibusen. Soul's teeth became more clenched as he spoke in his soul…

"Oi, demon! What did you do to her?!" Quickly the image before him became one of the red and black floor and that familiar suited imp. He laughed and smiled at him. "Oh, nothiiing~ Just invaded her~" Soul clenched his teeth tighter. "How can you when were not resonating you sick little…?"

"Okayyy so we're still not inside her…So what? Its only the little fun we're having before it vanishes in her…"

"So why activate it at all?!"

"Just to get you nerve wrecked enough…"

Soul was sent back into reality with a punch from his own meister. She laughed as he slid aback, head lowered in disbelief at her actions. "You're fuuun! You know thaaat? Lemmie play with you somemooooreee!!"

"…No."

"Heeeeeh?" The insane being responded, face covered with hyperactive disappointment.

"…I'm not going to let you…play with me like this."

"Awwww! But you're fuuun! I liiike youuu!" Soul twitched at her words. "I Like You". As insane as she was, it was enough to make his heart race….And he got an idea.

"Would just sitting and chatting with me suffice for your thoughts of playing?" He spoke, raising his head with a scowl on his face.

"Ohhh Yeeees~!" the wide grin returning on her face as she spoke, "That would really help my dead legs!! Oops~!" She laughed as she fell.

"Maka!" Soul quickly flew to her side, catching her in his arms bridal style as she laughed. His knees were burned due to skidding on the floor, but he looked at her expression that made his heart race even more.

A laughing expression with pink tinted cheeks that reminded him that she was still Maka…And he had to talk to her while waiting it out. He smiled as he sat down, making the meister question why she was now in his lap with his hands still upon her. "I…Just…Wanna get comfortable with you, Maka."

"But I'm fiiine! You're strooong~!" Soul's face heated up at her words_. "Man…She's really drunk, isn't she?" _He thought as he tightened his grip.

"I wanna go hooome!" The crazy girl flailed, "I'm tiiiredddd!"

"We can't go home until this mission is completed." Soul said, "We should've gone to catch up with Black Star and Kid by now…"

"Black Star, Black Star! Selfish Selfish!" She chanted, shaking her head no as if she didn't want to go see him.

"Oi? Th…Then what about Tsubaki?"

"Nice Nice! But she's a dumb-dumb toooo…." She spoke, moving her head to the side and putting a finger to her chin in thought. Soul watched her carefully. Was that what she…really thought about the others?

"So…What about Kid?" He spoke, tightening his grip on her as her eyes of light green with black ovals came to him. "Ohh! Crazy and cool! He switches!" She began laughing, "And you tiiickle!" Soul blushed some more at her statement about tickling her. Part of him wanted to continue doing that to her, but…He resisted. This was Maka, yet not…

Black blood took the true Maka away, and he waited for her return.

"And…Liz and Patty?"

"Patty's _nuts!_ Liz is a scardy caaat!" Soul couldn't help but chuckle. "What about Crona there?"

"Nice, Nice! I like her!"

"…And Ragnarok?"

"Stupid, stupid! Selfish, too." Maka said, beginning to frown.

"…and…." He started, building up all his courage to ask…

"What about meeee?!" He let out in a crescendo as he was tackled down to the ground in a hug. He blushed as she slid down to his chest and wrapped her arms around his chest all in two seconds. "Oi, Maka?! What are you--?!"

"I love you!"

Soul didn't even believe what he heard…It was Maka's voice, as if she wasn't insane for a brief second. She put her head on his heart and sighed. "But you always say that my tits are too tiny and I feel like you don't feel the same. It hurts! Every time! Every every time!" Soul's eyes widened. Sure, Maka was out of her mind at this time, but…This was what she really felt…She was speaking her mind. He put his hand on top of her head and began stroking her hair, letting out the kept in feelings. "And when you didn't want to dance with me, I thought….You didn't want me as your partner no mooore!" Soul kept rubbing her head as she let it all out. "Its alright, Maka…I understand."

"Heeeeee? You doooooooo?" She shouted as she looked up at him, and him down at her. He closed his red eyes at the sight of her eyes that resembled stunning insanity.

"Yes….I do…A cool guy like me that should have a babe with a nice body as a girl….Has fallen completely in love with the closest person to him." He said, knowing this was a blackout, and she wouldn't remember a word, and was prepared to let this golden moment go to waste.

"Y….You mean that…?" Soul opened his eyes to find the old familiar eyes of his meister. Normally, he would have jolted away from her, but….He was so glad to have her remember the occurrence between them and to have her back more than anything else.

"Idiot…Do you not realize that you just told me that you loved me as well?"

"S…Soul…" She began tearing. Sure, the insanity made her say those things, but it didn't mean she didn't mean it, however. And while she spoke…She was with Soul's soul the entire time…Completely aware that she actually meant it…As much as she didn't believe it. She tightened her grip on him as she sobbed into his chest. He smiled that grin of his only he had as he kissed her forehead. Crona came around the corner, saw this, and made them both jolt up by her next words.

"What about…The Kishin revival operation, you guys?"

"Aw shit!" They both yelled as they ran off, Soul still hugging Maka in human form.

"Soul, turn into a scythe!" she commanded, as if nothing happened.

"Stupid!" He shouted, thinking she forgot about the tender moment he dreamt of for years that finally occurred. He turned to see her face and realized she was red in the cheeks, obviously still conscious to what just happened. Even so, he continued, "I still wanna hold you!"

Maka chuckled. "Don't you think I should have a turn?"

"What the hell?!"

"If you go in weapon form, we're still making contact…I'll just be holding you; not you holding me!"

"O-Oh…"

"Who's the stupid one, now?"

"Shut it. I don't need to be mocked by my new girlfriend." He stated with red cheeks as he finally gave in and transformed. Maka just chuckled as she caught the scythe, then running down the corridor. "Kid! Black Star! Wait for us!"

--

Hope you liked it~! X3


End file.
